Son of Daniel Redux
by Jester-of-the-Plague
Summary: A new student joins True Cross with the hopes of killing Satan for taking everything away from him, til he gains something else to fight for when he gets to know a young pissy Shrine Maiden.. his name is Daniel Blackwood and he is the Son of Daniel... The fallen angel... Note by me: Hello everyone I've reignited this story for you all!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Me: *Bows* Hello everyone, those who followed me from my old account page welcome back! Those who happened to find this story from just looking up Blue Exorcist then hello and welcome as well. This was one of my first stories back when I first joined years ago. One I put a lot of heart into but my life became too difficult to continue it, but I decided to try my hand at it again. I've worked on some bits and pieces in each chapter to make the story a little better. I hope you all enjoy it, have a nice day or and Happy New Years wherever you are in the world! ~Jester~**

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 1: First Day of Cram School**

_"Day one huh?"_ A young man said as he walked along the hallways of True Cross Academy, spinning a strange looking key on a keyring around his finger. As he watched the key with his pale brown eyes he flicked it off his finger into the air, watching it come down it caught it in his hand and glanced at a janitor's closet.

_"That bastard Faust said this key works for any door.. and it will lead to the cram school. I hope he left my stuff in the classroom, like I asked..."_ Bring the key to the lock he slowly inserted it into the keyhole, with a small twist he unlocked the door. Pulling the key out swiftly he stuffed it into his pocket and took a deep breath.

_"I swear if I end up opening a janitor's closet.. I'm going to be pissed at that freak.."_ He said to himself imaging that bastard Faust laughing at him for opening the door and seeing nothing but a mop and broom.

Sighing lightly, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door in revealing a large hallway. With several doors with what looked like stain glass windows instead of the normal see through windows.

_"Are you sure you want to be an Exorcist?"_ A familiar voice calls out to a strange boy with slightly pointy ears, dark blue hair, and eyes to match. He wore the same uniform as all the boys at True Cross, he seemed to also carry a sword of some kind on his back in a red sleeve. He looked like a punk really, but the young man learned a long time ago to never judge someone by appearance...

_"Of course I am!"_ The boy with the slightly pointy ears said to a much taller man, the young man who just entered the scene saw the man dressed as a clown his hair purple with green eyes. Pale skin and slightly pointy teeth "Faust" the young man thought as he closed the door behind and walked up behind the man name Faust.

_"Faust! Where is my stuff!?"_ The young man called out annoyed, making the boy with the sword on his back jump back. The boy quickly composed himself and glared at the young man who screamed out.

_"Hey asshole! It's rude to yell at someone!" _Screamed the boy with the sword in return, the young man glared back at the boy.

_"Oh is that why you screamed at me in return!?"_ The boy glared hard his eyes looking pure white like demon, he then grasped the sword on his back growling like a feral dog. Faust quickly grabbed the boys ear pulling hard on it snapping him out of his anger, Faust then reached for the young man's ear grabbing hard on it as well.

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"_ The two said in unison as Faust pulled them off the ground like two children. The boy with the sword grabbed Faust's arm trying to pull away from him only to fail. The young man did the same not fairing any better, sighing Faust spoke.

_"Mr. Blackwood, for now your items have been confiscated by the True Cross Order. To make sure your claims about your items are all true" _The young man called Blackwood growled finally being released by Faust, he landed on the ground rubbing his ear hard to ease the pain. The other boy landed on his feet as well glaring at Faust then at Blackwood.

_"What do you mean? Are you calling me a liar?" _Blackwood said in annoyance, Faust nodded once before continuing to speak.

_"Your items will be returned in time for now please wait, don't worry we won't break them or anything" _The clown laughed lightly, despite Blackwood's annoyance he then tipped his top hat and spoke once more.

_"Mr. Blackwood please get along with everyone, the same goes for you Mr. Okumura. Now then eins zwei drei!" _A large puff of pink smoke exploded between the two young men causing them to cough lightly. As it cleared a small dog sat there wagging its tail, the two looked at it.

_"Shall we go in you two?" _The two jumped back in surprise saying at the same time _"You can talk!?"_ they then glared at eachother saying _"Hey!" _at the same time, after blinking a few times they looked away going _"Tch!" _again at the same time. They then paused before walking into the classroom, Blackwood let in Okumura first the dog went in after. Blackwood merely watched as the dog went in with a small glare.

_"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet ya"_ The boy who went in first said to the class who were watching him, none seemed to care about him though. His voice sounded kind of cocky though, again.. the appearance of a bad ass punk. Sighing Blackwood looked at the stain glass window looking his appearance over once. He gently touched his light brown hair it was messy like always just the way he liked it, he had a small scar on his right ear on the lobe area. Another on his left cheek right on the cheek bone, residing himself to his fate he ran his hand through his hair to prepare himself.

_Letting his hair fall back into place he followed after Rin. "Names Daniel Blackwood. I just started today" _He said quietly before walking to a desk located a few desks behind girl with purple hair, and her friend or they seemed to be friends with how they talked back in forth. The purple hair girl looked strange her hair put into twin ponytails, her eyebrows were smaller than normal it made her look like she was scowling a lot. And her eyes were red to boot, it looked so weird. The other girl had short brown hair with purple eyes, turning his attention to the other students he peeked one more glance at the purple haired girl.

_"She's kinda cute… in a weird way." _He said to himself, before turning his full attention to the others. He first noticed a bald-headed kid though it was more shaven like a monk with glasses as well. He was chatting with a pink haired boy who even though he was talking to the shaven boy he was staring at the two girls smiling like an old man.

_"Weirdo..." _Daniel mumbled before looking at another boy who was sitting in front of them reading a book. He looked like a rooster with his hair styled up, it was mainly brown with a yellow streak through the middle of it. He seemed to be mumbling to himself as he read it looked like he wanted to be an Aria..

Daniel then noticed a boy in the front with puppet it looked like some child's attempt at a bunny with button eyes. This class was getting weirder and weirder Daniel thought he then turned his attention to one last student who was sitting in the back with a PSP, black hoodie that hid his or her face mostly but he could make out their lips. They looked female but they composed themselves like a man, gender confused maybe?

_"I'm your instructor, my name is Yukio Okumura." _A voice called out turning Daniel's attention to the front, where a young man wearing an Exorcist cloak stood behind his desk. He wore glasses and had a few moles on his face, his hair was dark brown with blue eyes.

_'Okumura? That's the same last name as that kid who cut me off outside the classroom' __Daniel_ thought to himself, and sure enough two seconds later...

_"What the hell Yukio!?" _Rin stood up pointing at the teacher, so they were related. Just as I thought, they looked like twins almost. Yukio continued to talk while Rin tried cutting him off only to fail. Geez this Rin kid sure was hot blooded, Daniel thought and sure enough Rin made his way up to the front desk. Obviously pissed for some unknown reason, he proceeded to grab Yukio by the front of his Exorcist coat.

_"Hold up a sec, we need to talk a minute man!"_ Yukio looked at Rin for a moment before sighing once and asking the class to please leave while they spoke. Daniel pushed himself to his feet, and walked past the front desk with all the other students.

Taking one last glance at the two brothers, seeing how calm Yukio or.. Mr. Okumura since he was a teacher was in this situation. Rin on the other hand looked pissed beyond all reason, as the class left Daniel walked to the oppisite wall of the door and leaned against it crossing his arms as he waited.

_"Man that kid is a pain in the ass!"_ Someone yelled out, Daniel raised his head to look at Rooster Boy who was talking to the two boys, Pinkie and Que Ball.. since he didn't know their names he came up with nicknames instead. They'd work for now until he learned their names, he then looked at the two girls who were chatting still about the teacher and Rin wondering what their history was. Puppet Boy and Gender Bender were off doing their own thing.

_"Geez..." _Daniel mumbled before looking at the ceiling as he did he saw a strange demon floating through the air and go into the wall. That looked.. like a Goblin Daniel thought, weird though they were all over the place too since they were so weak.

Shrugging it as a mere coincidence he looked back at the class who were chatting away, his mind wandered off to what Faust said about his things being taken away. His father gave him those items, well his main weapon at least… his other was from his mother.

He had every right to his belongings, it pissed him off that Faust thought he was lying about how he got his things but he had no choice but to wait there was no way of knowing where they were located. At least not with how large the school was and he knew Faust's home was almost larger...

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting class, shall we continue our lesson for today?" _Mr. Okumura called out as he opened the door, everyone walked back into the class once more to hopefully get this show on the road. Daniel moved away from the wall following after them only to hear someone call out.

_"Wh-What happen in here?!"_ The girl with brown hair called out in surprise, Daniel looked up to see what she meant. A few desks were over turned laying on their sides or upside down completely. Daniel looked up to also see a few bullet holes in the walls and ceil, then back to the ground seeing the empty casings. He blinked in amazement, as he did a scent of rotten animal blood reached his noise causing him to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

_"What's up with the room?"_ Que Ball called out, Daniel's eyes shifted to the two brothers casually smiling. _"Forget the room, what's up with them?" _Rooster asked, indeed what did happen with them? They seemed to get along now, like that outburst before never happen. Sighing in annoyance Daniel walked past them and went to the same desk he used a little while ago and moving his foot under it. Flicking his foot a bit the desk spun back to its feet settling, he then sat in his chair and looked to the front.

_"What's his problem?"_ The purple haired girl whispered to her brown haired friend they were both watching Daniel. _'I think. I'll call her Pissy, and her's friend Wimpy' _Daniel thought looking away from the two girls back to the front. The rest of them started to move the desks around and settling in once more before the teacher spoke once more.

_"Before we get started with the lesson I want everyone to stand up and introduce themselves." _Everyone groaned once in unison, but nodded in agreement. Mr. Okumura pointed to Rooster first, who stood up almost proudly.

_"Ryuji Suguro, I'm 16 years old from Kyoto!"_ He then sat down, so his name was _"Ryuji Suguro"?_ Interesting name Rooster, then Que Ball stood up seeming a bit nervous to be the center of attention.

_"I-I'm Konekomaru Miwa, I'm 15.." _He sat down quickly, looking away from the others who were looking at him. Expect Gender Bender, and Puppet Boy who were still doing their own thing. So _'K...Kone..komaru.. what the hell kind of name is that' _Daniel thought but looked at the next one up Pinkie.

_"Yo I'm Renzo Shima, I'm 16."_ The boy said not even standing up, he just waved calmly. His head rested in his other hand as his elbow was propped up on the desk. So, he's a laid-back type of fella?

_"Yamada"_ The boy/girl with the PSP said they're feet still up on the desk not even looking at anyone. Daniel didn't even have time to do commentary on Yamada before he stood up shoving his hands in his pockets. He never liked to be starred at by others…

_"Once again I'm Daniel Blackwood, 17. Son of Daniel.."_ He said before sitting back down not even bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the desk, no one seemed to pay attention to him as he said _'Son of Daniel' _which was good at least.

_"I'm Noriko Paku, 16."_ The girl with brown hair stated as she stood up, she smiled kindly to everyone causing Daniel to peek an eye open at her then to everyone else round him. Gauging their reactions noticing Shima seemed to smile the most out of anyone in the class at her, yup he's a pervert. Daniel's one open eye shifts to Paku's friend who was standing up before Paku even sat down, Pissy Girl.

_"I'm Izumu Kamiki, I'm 16 and a shrine maiden" _She said with a stuck-up attitude fitting of the aura that surrounded her. Opening his second eye now he looks up at the girl, noticing she was staring straight at him _"A shrine maiden huh? Interesting" _Daniel whispers then rested his head back on the desk. And finally, Puppet Boy spoke up or more to say his puppet did...

_"Nemu Takara, what's up idiots!?"_ The bunny said, Daniel's head shot up looking at the doll a faint growling came from under his breath. Damn this kid was already getting on his nerves, just like the person who came last.

Rin Okumura stood up about to talk until Rooster yelled. _"We already know who you are sit down!" _Suguro yelled at Rin making the pointy eared boy whip around glaring and shouting back.

_"Shut up asshole!"_ Rin screamed out back at, Suguro stood up at well slamming his hand on the desk only he didn't stop there. He left his desk stomping towards Rin. They both slammed their heads into each other grinding hard against each other. _"You've already taken up enough class time so shut up and sit down!"_ Suguro screamed out at Rin, who of course didn't back down.

_"What idiots" _Shima said with a laugh, Miwa sighed shaking his head several times. As they continued to glare each other down the bell rang making them both snap back to reality. Mr. Okumura sighed once and pushed his glasses up before slamming his book on the desk making everyone look at him.

_"Well thanks to Mr. Okumura and Mr. Suguro we'll have to get your temptans tomorrow." _The teacher called out making some people groan in annoyance. The two boys looked at each other and then bowed saying in unison _"Sorry Sir!" _. They then glared at each other again, Kamiki stood up with Noriko making Daniel look up at them raising an eyebrow. Kamiki glanced at him before jerking her head away to ignore him.

_"Ow."_ Daniel said before stand up and walking past Rin and Suguro who were still glaring at each other. Exiting the classroom, a small dog was waiting for him. Looking up to him it started to bark, though Daniel wasn't going to fall for the dog act…

_"Save the barking Faust what is it?" _The dog snickered smiling wildly with an almost demonic grin, making Daniel glare even more feeling as if the dog was taunting him. Faust held up another key for him in his mouth, kneeling down he took it out of Faust's mouth looking it over.

_"It's the key to the dorm you're going to be staying in, you'll be sharing the dorm building with Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura. Though your room will be on the third floor so they are well out of your way."_ Daniel nodded once at Faust, he preferred things that way. So being in a dorm room by himself didn't bug him in the least.

Assuming Faust was finished Daniel stepped around the dog, walking away from it. He began to spin the key between his fingers not bothering to even look at Faust as ran to catch up with the boy.

_"One more thing you'd best avoid Rin Okumura at all costs."_ Faust added causing Daniel to stop in his tracks. He looked down at Faust as if asking for an explanation but none came as the dog was mysteriously gone. Glancing down the hallway he couldn't see the small dog only his classmates going the other way.

Deciding not to take the dogs cryptic warning seriously he turn to a new door inserting his key into the door. A small twist later the door opened up to reveal his new home during the school year, though this brought a frown to the boys features. It was covered in dust!

_"Great.. time to clean huh? Couldn't even pay for a maid service Faust?!" He entered the bedroom swiftly as he didn't have that much time to relax. As he closed the door behind his annoyance of Faust brought back the thoughts of warning…_

_"Wonder why Faust doesn't want me around Rin Okumura.. granted the kids annoying.." _Tossing the two keys onto the desk in his dorm room and looked at his things that were already in his room. It was best to think about the strange warning later, for now he had work to do…

_"Best.. get unpacked and clean up.." _He took his uniform jacket off setting it on the empty chair, then rolled up his sleeves and got busy…


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambitious Three

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 2: The Ambitious Three**

_'A faint ringing reaches my ears...'_

Daniel thinks in his dream, slowly the ringing gets louder and louder. After a minute Daniel forces himself to sit up and looks at the sheets that covered his lower half, the ringing still echoing throughout the room. Slowly shifting his eyes to the clock, it read 8:00 on the digital display.

Blinking a few times at the display in an attempt to understand the numbers the display changed to 8:01. Finally understanding it was time to get up the tired student threw his covers off; the blanket flew towards the front of the bed landing in a heap. Twisting his head a bit he could feel the joints in his neck freeing themselves as a few cracks were heard in the empty dorm room. He then swung his feet off the bed to the floor only recoil back.

_"S-Shit! That's cold!" _He said as he quickly pulled his feet off the ground and rubbed them trying to get the warmth back. He then pressed the button on top of the clock to silence it, standing up he walked to the closet and opened it up taking out his school uniform. He didn't waste any time getting ready for school, the normal school was closed today but Cram School was still open.

_"I think our tests come in today..." _He mumbled to himself as he was finishing up, getting his black uniform jacket on. Looking himself over in the mirror he ran his hand through his messy hair not making it any better but it was good enough for him. Grabbing his school bag and his two keys he put the one for Cram School into his dorm room and turning it. Pulling the key out in an almost swift motion he open the door to reveal a large hallway, he was about take a step forward only to be cut off by someone colliding with him.

_"Ouch..." __That_someone called out, Daniel staggered back a bit hitting his back on the doorway frame. Looking down to a young teenage girl with blonde shoulder length hair, dressed in a strangely colorful kimono rubbing her rump. Sighing lightly almost seeming annoyed he closed the door behind to seal his dorm room up so no one could enter without the key.

He then turns on his heels to offer a hand to the fallen girl, it took a moment for her to notice as her eyes were closed at the time. Though after a few seconds she open them only to see a hand in front of her. The brilliant green eyes trailing up the hand to the arm to finally rest on the owner's pale brown eyes. Taking a few moments for the eyes to sink into her mind a blush quickly spread across her cheeks.

This was normal to pale eyed boy, as the girl before him was naturally clumsy and easy to embarrass as she knew about her own clumsy nature. Course it didn't help that the girl always wore a kimono to class, which limited her movements to small steps. Clumsy girl plus small steps never mixes well as it normally resulted in her tripping over her own feet…

_"Good morning Miss. Moriyama, we got to stop meeting like this" _Daniel said calmly his hand still out to help her. Indeed, this was the fourth time this week they had the cliché girl doesn't pay attention and runs into boy scene that would normally only happen in a tv show…

Though it never bothered Daniel because he never got hurt though he wishes he could say the same for Moriyama. _"T-Thank you Daniel… OH! And good morning!" _Moriyama said as she gently took his hand, carefully he pulls her to her feet. Staggering for a bit she managed to regain her balance as she stood up, she wore the matching shoes that came with a kimono.

Moriyama normally called most people by their first names which Daniel didn't care much. She was just being a friendly person, mostly having a pleasent smile on her face. Releasing her hand once he was sure she wasn't going to fall again, he picked up the books she dropped and handed them over. Before continuing on his original path down the hall, Moriyama following behind quickly.

_"Are you excited about the tests Daniel?" _She asks with a cheerful and confident tone, rolling his eyes Daniel looks over his shoulder at her. Noticing the large smile on her lips, eagerness in her eyes. Herbs and medicine were Moriyama's favorite subject in cram school though he couldn't say the feelings mutual,

_"No, I've never liked medicine much. I'm more of an action person, then a brainy person" _He states, taking notice of her displeasure. He knew she liked having things in common with people so his little skill in herbs made her a little sad. Returning his attention forward, it had only been a week since she came to class as a new student.

He heard she had a medical problem and that she was well enough to return to school. Judging from Rin Okumura's reaction they knew each other, and their teacher Mr. Okumura seemed happy to have her in class so he must have known her as well.

_"Why are you bothering him, Moriyama?" _A snobby voice called out from behind Daniel and Moriyama, causing them both to stop to see Izumo Kamiki and her good friend Paku Noriko. Kamiki stood looking as stuck up as ever, with her friend smiling softly at Daniel and Moriyama.

_"Good morning Blackwood, Moriyama" _Noriko said softly, Daniel happen to notice Noriko was a good-natured person unlike her stuck up friend it made him wonder why they're friends to begin with.

_"Good morning Noriko, and you too Kamiki" _Daniel said with a hint of kindness in his voice, Noriko nodded and smiled but Kamiki merely looked away from Daniel looking annoyed as ever. Moriyama said _"Good morning" _to both of them as well, getting the same results as Daniel. They all continued to walk down the hall to their classroom where the rest of the class was already sitting waiting for the teacher.

Moriyama took her spot next to Rin Okumura as she always did since the start of her schooling. Both them starting to chat away asking normal things, the two girls sat in their normal spot. Daniel sat in his desk alone as always two desk behind the girls, he exchanged his normal hellos with the three boys, Suguro or Bon as his friends called him. Shima and Miwa who were cheerful as always. The bald boy was looking less nervous as the days went by…

_"Good morning class!" _Mr. Okumura called out as he entered the classroom, his briefcase in one hand a stack full of papers in the other. Which Daniel could only guess were the tests that were graded from the day before, the class all said _"Good Morning, Mr. Okumura" _minus the two silent people, Puppet Boy and Gender Bender as Daniel called them... since well... they didn't talk at all so he never really fully learned their names.

_"I have your tests graded, I will call you up one at a time to hand them back. And offer advice if you didn't do well."_ The teacher called out, before going through his papers and called 'Kamiki' first, who stood up going to the front. Grabbing her paper looking it over once seeming rather pleased with the results.

Her friend... on the other hand looked distressed. Daniel noticed she always did when it came to work, like she really didn't want to be here only forcing herself to be.

_"Don't worry Paku, I'll help you next time." _Kamiki said with a kind voice, seeming only kind to Noriko. Her short haired friend looked to her smiling though her smile seemed uneasy.

_'Was she here only cause of Kamiki?' _Daniel thought as he watched the two girls for a moment before his name was called, he stood up and walked to the front collecting his paper.

_"Not bad Mr. Blackwood, you seem to grasp the concept of the subject." _The teacher said, Daniel looked at the paper seeing a "_75_" on it. He nodded once, he could live with this easily it was better than failing he thought. Walking past the two girls who were still talking, as he did he caught a glimpse of Kamiki stealing glances at his paper as if wondering what he got. But he didn't tilt it enough to show her as if pretending he hadn't notice her looking.

The results continued for a while until Moriyama was called up eagerly standing up and making her way to the front with a large smile on her face. She must be expecting good results thought Daniel but as the teacher handed her the paper, her face turning white.

"_It's okay to make up names for herbs but from now on please use the real names. If you did, you would have got 100" _The teacher said with a smile on his face, Rin broke out laughing at her reaction. Her reaction looked kind of cute Daniel thought making him smile a bit since she had a pout on her face.

Kamiki laughed too only her laugh was as always stuck up, her friend sighing lightly. Daniel was guessing Moriyama did better than Noriko, even with her goofy fake names. Rin continued to laugh until the teacher slams his test paper on the desk making Rin fall back words in his chair.

_"I don't know what your laughing about idiot!" _Mr. Okumura yelled at his older brother who was sitting back up in his chair taking his paper to look at it his face dropped in defeat. Daniel moved his head a bit to look at Rin's paper... _"2?..2?!" _Daniel's eyes widen, how the hell does someone get a grade that low when their younger brother is the teacher?!

_"I couldn't do that bad if I __tried__. You're too busy flirting with girls. You __disgust__ me." _Suguro/Bon called out as he walked past Rin to get his paper. _"Well done Mr. Suguro." _The teacher said with a large smile on his face, handing Suguro/Bon his paper. The boy smirked and walked to Rin showing him the paper, Daniel could make out a... _"98?!" _Daniel blinked, _'Holy shit, the dude who looks like a punk did a hell of a job.'_ Daniel thought, Kamiki coughed hard seeing the score like she couldn't believe it.

_"Guess Suguro did better than her." _Daniel said to himself earning a glare from Kamiki, ouch looks like his guess was right. She looked away from Daniel, Rin stood up with a stunned face.

_"I d-don't believe it! A guy like you can't get 98 points! That's impossible!" _Rin yelled out in amazement, Suguro/Bon crushed the test paper in his hand glaring at Rin.

_"What?!" _He yelled at Rin, making Daniel sigh lightly. Though he wasn't alone some of the students sighed as well some saying _"There they go again."_ This wasn't the first time they have been at each other's throats, they seemed like rivals only Suguro/Bon was a genius while Rin was a slacker but he did seem to have the drive to work but only certain things…

As the two fought Daniel caught a glimpse of Mr. Okumura's eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and his shoulders began to tremble as he struggled to control himself.

_'3...2...1'_

As Daniel counted down in his head the whole classroom shook. _**"ENOUGH YOU TWO SIT DOWN!"**_The teacher screamed out making Rin and Suguro/Bon jump away from the teacher shaking in fear. Daniel smirked softly, it always nice to have the teacher freak out since it shut them up.

Shima laughed lightly under his breath as Suguro/Bon sat back down in front of them looking pissed still. Rin was grinding his teeth in annoyance, sneaking glaring glances at his rival. Class went by without another outburst as Mr. Okumura continued to help the students with things they missed.

_A few classes later..._

_"GRRAAAH!" _Two idiots screamed out like battle cries. _"Slowpoke! HeeHee! Brains won't save you in a____fight_**_!" _**Dumbass One screamed out as he ran slightly out of breath.

_"Argh..." _Dumbass Two said running out of steam as he ran as fast as he could but he struggled to keep up with Dumbass One.

_"What the?" _Kamiki said in confusion as she watched the two running like they were trying to out run Satan himself. Though all they were really doing was trying to out race each other... totally defeating the reason for today lesson. Her friend beside her shook her head in confusion as she watched the same show.

_"Ha ha... and I thought Bon was fast!" _Shima said putting his hand above his eyes as if to see them running in the distance. Miwa simply nodded beside his much taller friend in agreement, Moriyama stood by the edge looking surprised. Still... dressed in a kimono. Daniel sighed lightly watching the two running like idiots competing with each other.

_"I got the feeling this won't end well..." _Daniel mumbled to himself, he was standing behind Kamiki watching as well. Expecting her to get annoyed by him talking but she simply nodded once in agreement. Sure, enough three seconds later.

_"In a fight... all that matters is, who wins!" _Suguro screamed out as he jumps kicking Rin in the back sending him flying forward, but because he did this he was stopped in place landing on his knees.

_"Grooar!" _A frog like demon roared as it leaped at the defenseless Suguro, who screamed _"Yikes!"_.

_"Knew it" _Daniel mumbled as he face palmed himself shaking his head feeling tired, he didn't even go yet.

_"Enough!" _A man in a lookout overlooking the arena the class was in screamed as he jerked a lever back. Cutting a chain off that was attached to the frog stopping it in midair it slammed back onto the ground, rolling back over so it faced Suguro who was out of breath.

Rin forced himself to his feet stomping over to Suguro like a bull seeing red, he then slammed his forehead into Suguro glaring him down.

_"What are you two doing trying to get killed!?" _The man with 5 o'clock shade screamed at his two students, but they ignored him as they became to start fighting once more.

_"Idiots" _Kamiki said, Daniel nodded in agreement with her. Before the teacher scream out his name to help break it up along with Shima and Miwa. Sighing he jumped down, landing on the slanted hill along with the other two. They then ran over to the two morons, Daniel grabbed Rin alone pulling him away from Suguro while his two friends did the same pulling him from Rin.

As Daniel pulled Rin he felt just how strong Rin was when he tried resist it was slightly startling to him. Finally, the teacher came down and grabbed Suguro pulling him away for some reason making Daniel release Rin.

_"What is it with him?!" _Rin screamed in annoyance Shima walked up behind Rin and gently patted Rin's shoulder as if to calm him down. Daniel sighed lightly walking away ignoring most of Shima's words until one sentence made him freeze.

_"Bon... wants to be an Exorcist so he can defeat Satan" _Shima said with a hint of sadness in his voice, Daniel took a deep breath before turning his head a little to Shima listening to him. But he caught a glimpse of Rin's face he looked surprised for some reason, did he think it was funny?

_"Bon is working hard to restore our temple, it... was ruined during the Blue Night." _Miwa said softly looking down at the ground as if living a nightmare. Daniel's eyes looked down at the ground... _"The Blue Night..." _He mumbled to himself... remember that night very well... even though he was only 2 at the time...

_"What's that?" _Rin asked tilted his head in wonder, Daniel jerked around fully facing a confused looking Rin.

_"Do you really not know you moron!?" _Daniel said in a hint of annoyance it made Rin jump back in surprise, Daniel hadn't yelled at Rin since they first met in the hallway with Faust. Growling faintly, he sighed once... Rin really is a moron.

_"The Blue Night was 16 years ago, when that bastard Satan killed almost all the big shots! Only a hand full of them survived that hell filled night!" _Daniel said still pissed off before walking off to the ladder, as he grabbed the railing he caught a glimpse of Kamiki staring at him in surprise from his words and sudden outburst. Though as he looked at her fully she looked away quickly as if to pretend she wasn't staring, as Daniel looked around he noticed all eyes on him right now.

_"Fuck..." _He mumbled before climbing that ladder going back to the second floor where all the students were sitting, he didn't mean to freak out. It wasn't like him to, he leaned against the wall close to Gender Bender. Who happened to take a glance at him before returning to their PSP playing again.

Daniel watched at the two boys explained what happen with Suguro, but the story ended quickly as the teacher and Suguro came back. Rin looked at Suguro with a strange look as if respecting him...

_"Maybe I should of heard the story..." _Daniel mumbled to himself, all the students came back up. The teacher for the lesson went back to the lookout manning the levers agains he then picked up his clipboard and looked at the students.

_"Blackwood... and Kamiki!" _Daniel's eyes flicked up quickly to the teacher who called him and then looked at Kamiki as she stood up. She then glanced at him before sliding down the hill into the arena, sighing once Daniel moved away from the wall and followed behind her quickly as they took their places at the starting mark. The teacher called out to them...

_"Remember you're to predict the movements of the Leaper... NOT HAVE A FOOT RACE!" _The teacher said last looking at Suguro and Rin, some of the students snickered. Kamiki looked at Daniel for a moment before saying.

_"Don't get in my way" _She said sounding like a snob like always, then went into a crouching position like runners do to get ready.

_"Yes princess" _Daniel said before taking his hands out of his pockets, he got a glare from Kamiki like always before he crouched down a little to ready himself like her.

_"Go!" _The teacher screamed out, as he hit the release lever. Kamiki took off without a pause smirking back at Daniel who didn't move for a moment as if waiting for something. The frog/Leaper lunged at Daniel who looked at it for a moment, he then ran at it quickly before diving down like a baseball player sliding right under it.

It landed on the ground turning its head a few times as if it was trying to realize what Daniel just did. Daniel then walked calmly in the direction Kamiki was running from, she slid to a stop right in front of him stunned that the Leaper totally missed him.

_"Yo princess, I suggest you duck." _He said before placing his hand on her head since she couldn't see past him, he then gently pressed down on her forcing her into a ducking position. Daniel ducked down as well as he did the Leaper was jumping at them both only to miss once more sliding on the ground, turning around since it saw Daniel duck this time.

_"Now run." _Daniel said gently grabbing Kamiki's hand pulling her along to get her going, her face was bright red trying to figure out what was happening right now. As they ran the Leaper jumped behind them trying to catch up, Daniel released Kamiki's hand since he knew she could out run it now since she figured out what just happened. But her face turned into a scowl as if trying to burn a hole in the back of Daniel's head as she struggled to keep up with him. Daniel smiled lightly before laughing.

_'She's kinda cute when she behaves'_ He thought to himself as he glanced at her taking in her appearance, she wore a simple purple sweatpants that showed off her legs a bit from the knee down. And a pink sweater that had a small flower design on it, the sleeves of the sweater cut off a little after her elbows. It did look nice on her Daniel thought, turning his head to front to see where he was going.

It was about ten minutes of Daniel helping Kamiki dodge the Leaper several times before the teacher pulled the lever to stop the Leaper. As they came to the stop Daniel looked at Kamiki who was struggling to catch her breath, while he was hardly out of breath. He could have ran faster but he just wanted to keep up with her so he didn't need to push himself too much.

A small amount of clapping were heard making Daniel look up at his fellow students some of them looked stunned, Kamiki looked up at him glaring her face still red a little from when he'd grab her hand during the running to help her dodge. Her mouth opened as she was about to scream at him, though the teachers screams were heard first.

_"Well done Blackwood, Kamiki! I'm impressed, you two worked well at avoiding the Leaper!"_ Daniel smiled at Kamiki who looked at her teacher in surprise, she then looked at him making her glare soften a little. Still wanting to yell but knowing it would have been messed up even for her since the teacher congratulated them both.

_"Yamada and Shima, your turn!" _The teacher called out as the two reached the ladder, Daniel moved off to the side to let Kamiki on first. As she grabbed the railing she turned to face him.

_"Don't __**ever**__ do that again" _She said in a stern voice giving Daniel a death glare making him bow to her a little.

_"As you wish my princess." _He said in a mocking tone to her, earning him am evem darker glare that could scare even Satan. Backing up a bit his hands went up in defense, even he knew to stop pushing it now. Looking away from him she climbed up the ladder to the student platform, Daniel followed up as well once he reached to the top a hand was offered to him.

_"Here... let me help you." _Suguro/Bon said, Daniel blinked a little surprised before taking his hand. With a little strength Suguro pulled him, Daniel stretched his back as he stood up straight.

_"That was pretty good..." _Suguro mumbled to Daniel making him smile lightly before walking past Suguro patting his shoulder once.

_"Thanks man..." _Daniel mumbled back for Suguro to hear him, he then leaned against the wall watching as Yamada and Shima ran around. Though all they did was run, just trying to avoid the Leaper. A whispered reached his ears as Noriko spoke to Kamiki peaking at Daniel who was looking at the ceiling as if not hearing.

_"He's not such a bad guy huh Izumo?" _Noriko complimented, though Daniel just closed his eyes as if to pretend to doze off.

_"Heck no! He's a jerk!" _Kamiki said loud enough for everyone to hear making Daniel's eyebrow twitch a bit. He then looked at Kamiki whose face was slightly red as she glared down at the arena watching. _'Maybe I should say sor..."'_

**RIIIIINNNNNG RIIIIINNNNNG**

Daniel's thoughts were cut off as someone's phone rang.

_"Hello honey?" _Everyone looked around then their eyes rested on the teacher who was talking to someone on the phone...

_"But I'm working Kitty Cat... ohh you're so demanding" _The teacher pulled the lever stopping the Leaper dead in its tracks. It slammed onto the ground on its back but once again rolled onto its feet looking into the distance. The two on the arena floor slowed down to catch their breath more like Shima... Yamada just walked back to the ladder calmly. Shima soon followed.

_"Now class there is a... urgent matter I must attend. Let's take a break for now, now then I don't want anyone going onto the arena floor. Leapers can sense emotions like fear, anger, happiness and so on. It can read your mind as well so stay away from it!.. Now then... I'm coming Kitty Cat!"_ The teacher took off running down the hallway going off to God knows... never mind don't think even God wants to know.

Everyone looked stunned as they watched the dust the teacher kicked up as he ran away to attend to 'Urgent' matters... Shima was the first to talk. _"Hear that? Teach called someone a kitty cat"_ Daniel laughed once before moving away from the wall and taking a few steps to the area edge looking down at the Leaper who just simply yawned.

_"We're taking a break for a booty call" _Kamiki said sounding annoyed, this time Shima was the one to laugh at her words. Noriko spoke after _"Are teachers allowed to do that?"_

_"Unbelievable, and he calls himself a teacher. True Cross is supposed to be a place where the best of the best come. Even the students suck!" _Suguro said glaring at Rin, _'Again?'_ Daniel thought glancing at them.

Rin didn't look amused at he just stayed quiet, Suguro didn't stop though. _"You're just a slacker who got here on a free pass!"_

_"Come on man let it go" _Shima said, Miwa nodding in agreement _"Leave him alone Bon" _Suguro glared at them waving his arm once to silence them.

_"Shut up I know what I'm doing!" _Suguro turned his attention back to Rin _"You say you're not a slacker, then prove it!"_

Rin tilted his head a bit, Daniel raised his eyebrow in wonder at what Suguro was going to suggest.

_"By touching the Leaper!" _Suguro pointed at the Leaper who wasn't even looking at us. _"If you can touch it and come back without it attacking you win!"_

_"Huh?" _Rin said, Suguro grinned at him._ "When a Leaper looks into your eyes, it's going to try reading your mind. Fear and anger, Sadness and Jealousy. Whatever it can use it will, if you look away your dead. But if your calm you will be fine, and I'll leave you alone!"_

Rin merely blinked at Suguro who was glaring still, he then continued speaking. _"And I'll do it too just to prove a point!" _Daniel looked at Suguro about to open his mouth until Rin count him off.

Rin smirked for a moment_ "Sure why not!?" _Suguro's grin turned to a smirk, smirking back excited until Rin looked away picking his nose _"Yeah right, like I'd want to die over something so stupid"_ Rin said calmly.

_"We both have the same goals so why should I prove anything to you?"_ Rin said before looking to Suguro, who was glaring at him then to his friends.

_"You told him about me?!" _Shime and Miwa looked away trying to pretend they didn't hear him.

_"You're just chicken!" _Suguro continued being pissed, his anger only seemed to grow. Rin merely shrugged once ignoring Suguro.

_"Doesn't it piss you off to be underestimated?! Fine then, stay there I'll do it!" _Suguro said before sliding down the arena side, Rin reached out to stop him but didn't reach him in time.

_"Is he really going to do it?" _Noriko said sounding concerned for him, Kamiki shrugged once sounding bored as she spoke. _"He's not going to do anything this is so lame"_

Suguro stomped to the Leaper who turned its head to look at him, Suguro was mumbling to himself as he walked until he was in attacking distance of the Leaper who stared at him.

_"I'm going to be a real Exorcist someday, and I'm going to defeat Satan!" _He screamed out as he faced the Leaper, there was an intense silence for a moment before snickering was heard. Daniel turned his head to its source seeing Kamiki laughing.

_"Did you hear what he said? He's going to defeat Satan?! Seriously?" _She continued to laugh at him, while Suguro stood there stunned at her laughter. As he stood there the Leaper roared out lunging at him, Suguro snapped out of it shielding himself with his arms.

_"Bon!" _Shima screamed out as he took a step, Rin lunged out jumped off the edge of the arena. But he wasn't alone as Daniel jumped too but he was a second slower then Rin as the both landed and Rin got between the Leaper who was in midair and Suguro still blocking himself looking stunned.

The leaper bit into Rin's body for a moment, until for some reason it looked scared of him and backed off backing up a bit. Daniel stood beside Suguro who look stunned at this, Suguro was stunned as well til Rin turned to him turning his back on the Leaper.

_"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" _Rin said looking at Suguro then to Daniel who was still surprised for a moment before lunging at Rin who moved back a little as if to dodge only Daniel moved past him slamming his foot into the Leaper's face who was in mid jump again. It flew back several feet slamming into the cages knocking one down that fell on top of it pinning it down.

_"Are you insane!? Didn't you hear what Suguro said?! If you turn your back on it, it will attack! You moron!"_ Daniel screamed to Rin before slamming his fist over Rin's head, Rin quickly grabbed the back of his head trying to rub the pain away.

_"S-Sorry.. forgot... but anyway Suguro. I will be the one to defeat Satan!" _Rin said quickly looking at Suguro who was still stunned for a moment longer.

_"Like hell you will! Don't steal my ideas!" _Suguro said glaring Rin down, Rin once again glared him down before Daniel got between them pushing them apart. He then looked at the two of them sighing lightly.

"_Get in line you two... because I've wanted Satan dead before you both were born..." _Daniel said in a dark almost deadly tone, a voice that almost didn't sound like his. Almost sounding possessed, the older boy then walked between the two. Walking away from the two boys who stared at his back stunned...

_"They're all morons..." _Kamiki said softly while watching Daniel walk away...


	3. Update thanks to Covid 19

**Hello everyone Jester here. It's been a bit, and I have been very busy sadly... I started a new work and was planning to get out the next chapter of A Dead Arrow next then work on Son of Daniel but sadly... I dont have the time to write.**

**You see normally on my days off I reread my works get my mind back on track with where I left off cause I'm SUPPOSED to have 3 days off in a row. So I would use the first to reeducate myself on where I was. Then day 2 I'd start writing until I'm done or whenever I sleep, then day 3 I go over my errors have my fiance read it give me the go ahead and release it normally noonish or a little later.**

**And this whole deal worked well for me but... that was before Covid took the turn that it did work wanted me in 6 days a week and I work as a warehouse employee not the easiest job. Well anyway things were at a crawl for awhile with me getting home and just falling into bed for 6 days straight then finally getting a day off and just crashing. Well I switched to nights and was enjoying 3 days off a week which is how I got two chapters of my new story out so quickly. **

**I then took a break a small break from writing in general after some events in my life took over, then getting some major news that changes my life... ready? Ready? Well too bad lol I found out I'm going to be a father! :) Now this news was pushing me to try and get more chapters out faster as I dont know my schedule when a baby is involved (We figure around xmas will be the due date) so I was planning to get more chapters out.**

**Well work decided to hand me a fuck you and easy nights, 4 days a week working changed to 2 days off and now we just got the news of a possible second wave of Covid 19. Work is now in panic mode to where they are forcing me to work 6 days a week again. (sighs lightly) Meaning my free time is gone, while my new position isn't murder on me like my old one. It does suck up all my spare time during work days, so with what little time I have I wanted to update you all on what was going on. **

**Keep an eye out for future chapters cause once all this insanity chills the fuck out I will start work on a new chapter for each of my stories. A Dead Arrow (Highschool of the Dead) will be coming first, then Son of Daniel (Blue Exorcist), A Cowboy's Wildfire (Girls und Panzer), and finally A Locked Jewel (My Little Pony). I think then I will work to finishing my A Locked Jewel story before releasing more of the others as that story is the closest to being complete with there only being possibly 4-6 more chapters everything else still has a ways to go on each of them. A Dead Arrow will most likely be my longest running story as it follows the anime episodes but with more going on...**

**Anyway that's it, I'd like to thank some people who messaged me asking where I am and to the few on Reddit who follow me. You all make this insanity with Covid 19 so much more tolerable. I hope to all see you soon and hope you all are taking care of yourselves, remember don't panic with Covid it's not nearly as bad as everyone thinks! **

**Jester**


End file.
